dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ophis (Midnightverse)
Ophis is the Infinite Dragon God and one of the strongest beings to ever exist. She is a major character in the story, Highschool DxD: Til Midnight. History Ophis was created long before the world was created and came after Eternity and Infinity and about the same time as her brother. Appearance Ophis' current appearance is that of a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and black eyes (gray in the anime). Her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips, although her long black hair makes this feature difficult to notice. Her dark grey eyes have reptilian slitted pupils. Azazel stated that Ophis had the appearance of an old man in the past before changing it. Her attire consists of a black Gothic Lolita fashion. However, Ophis is a true shapeshifter, able to freely manipulate her body shape and size to assume any form that she chooses, regardless of her age, race, or gender. Unlike the other Dragons that have large reptilian-like bodies, Ophis is a human-shaped Dragon. Personality Being born from nothingness, Ophis rarely shows any sort of emotion, only wanting to get rid of the Great Red and return to the Dimensional Gap to obtain "silence". Issei describes Ophis as an honest and pure Dragon who is naive. Azazel indicates Ophis has changed because of her interaction with humanity, but it is never described as to how. Due to her somewhat extreme naivety, she acts like a child mimicking actions that catch her attention and always wandering off to anything she finds interesting. Ophis has stated that she has many regrets over her long life. Powers and Abilities Ophis is hailed as one of the strongest existences in the entirety of Creation. Her power surpasses that of any God or Elder God currently existing as Shiva himself has shown that he will not fight her. As the Primordial Entity embodying Primordial Chaos, Ophis can manipulate the destructive energies of the Void allowing her to control and manipulate the opposite aspects of Creation. *'Immense Strength': Ophis holds immense levels of strength so much so that Beelzebub was very wary of fighting her. It is stated that Ophis in her prime is equal in power to Trihexa and Great Red. *'Immense Durability': As a Primordial Entity, Ophis's durability is extremely high being able to take True Longinus without so much as shedding a drop of blood. She was also withstood Samael's poison without experiencing any pain whatsoever. *'Mid-Tier Nigh Omnipotence' (Formerly): As a Primordial Entity, Ophis holds unbelievable amounts of power once stated by various gods to be infinite. As of right now, she is diminished due to having lost one-fourth of her power due to Samael's poison and the creation of her spawn, Lilith. **'Highly Advanced Nihilikinesis': As the Embodiment of Chaos, Ophis can control and manipulate nothingness allowing her to completely erase nearly anything. While it is not perfect as only the victim's form is erased, Ophis can still use this to destroy an entire universe with ease. **'Reality Warping:' Ophis can easily bend reality to her whim. ***'Spatio-Chronikinesis': It is implied that Ophis can manipulate time and space. **'Shapeshifting': Ophis can freely change her form. **'Creation': Ophis was able to create a new body for Issei in the canon events of Highschool DxD. **'Power Granting': Ophis can "bless" people as seen when she gave Issei and Vali her power of Infinity. *'Flight:' Ophis is able to fly without the use of wings. *'Telepathy': Ophis can project her thoughts to others as well as read the thoughts of other beings. *'Hand to Hand Combatant': Ophis has shown some degree of hand to hand knowledge as seen during her fight with Beelzebub. *'Invulnerability: '''As a Primordial Entity, there are very few things in existence that can harm, much less kill, Ophis. She has shown the ability to survive being stabbed with True Longinus. **'Highly Advanced Regeneration': Ophis has an immense healing factor. **'Immunity': Ophis is immune to the effects of many things however, it was revealed that she is not immune to Enochian Weapons or Samael's poison. **'Immortality': Ophis is immortal having existed for eons and cannot die of natural causes i.e old age. *'Cosmic Awareness': Ophis is in tune with the many events happening in Creation. She was aware of the stirring of the Great Dragon and expressed fear to the other leaders to act fast lest all of Creation fall. VS Battle Tiering '''Tier:' 1-A | Unknown Name: Ophis, The Ouroboros Dragon, The Infinite Dragon God Origin: Highschool DxD Midnightverse Continuity Gender: Inapplicable (Manifests as and refers to herself as Female) Age: Inapplicable (Existed before Creation) Classification: Dragon God, Primordial Entity, Embodiment of Primal Chaos Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilties= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 9, and 10), Regeneration (High-Godly), Large Size (Type 11; In her True Form), Invulnerability (Impervious to most forms of attack but can be harmed through special means.), Acausality (Type 5; Exists beyond all causal systems.), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Ophis is the embodiment of Primordial Chaos which existed before Creation began.), True Flight, Telepathy, Shapeshifting (Is capable of assuming any form she wishes. Azazel mentioned that she once took the form of an old man), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Is capable of traveling all the way to A"K, which is the Second Highest Level of Existence, located in the Upper Unity of Creation.), Space-Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Can manipulate the Nothingness which sits outside of Creation.), Existence Erasure, Power Granting (In the form of Blessings.), Creation (Can create virtually anything she wishes.), Reality Warping, Cosmic Awareness, Limited Hand to Hand Combat Skills, Self Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3; While Ophis does not require sleep, food, or air, she sleeps and eats merely for her own pleasure.), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 3) |-|Resistances= Time Stop (Gasper stated that Gods and Heavenly Dragon Class Entities are capable of moving within his Time-Frozen World), Death Manipulation (Resides within the Dimensional Gap, which is the realm between Yetzirah, the Divine Realm, and Assiah, the Sea of Universes. Beings exposed to the Gap are killed due to the "nothingness" within it.), Statistics Reduction and Existence Erasure (Is immune to Albion's poison), Soul Manipulation (Immune to Ddraig's Flames) Attack Potency: Outerverse Level (In her prime, Ophis was among the most powerful beings in existence with the power to end all of Creation if she wanted to. She is equal and possibly even superior to Great Red, who embodies Dreams.) | Unknown (Due to losing one-fourth of her power, Ophis is much weaker than she was in her prime but is still much more power than the entirety of Earth's Gods as well as the Heavenly Dragons combined.) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal (Can harm Great Red with physical blows.) Durability: Outerverse Level Stamina: Infinite Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Ophis is a being that possesses years of knowledge but due to the amount of time she has spent not interacting with any created being, Ophis is rather naive. Weaknesses: She is naive and can be easily manipulated as seen when she had her powers stolen and Rizevim planned behind her back. Ophis is also susceptible to Samael's poison and Anti-Dragon arnaments. Key: Complete Ophis | Weakened Ophis Trivia *Ophis and God share a special relationship which was later described with the term Chaoskampf. She is often depicted in Judeo-Christian Myth as the Serpent Leviathan, the serpent of chaos, who battles Yahweh before the beginning of time. *It isn't known well due to its affiliation with the Abrahamic Faiths but Ophis is a Gnostic Figure known as Ouroboros. She is the one who separates the Physical World from Heaven. A reference to her residing within the Dimensional Gap, the space between Yetzirah, the Realm of the Gods, and Assiah, the Physical Realm. *Ophis is also not the strongest being as previously believed by the others as she was created by a much more powerful force. *This version of Ophis is not as obsessed with taking back her home as canon Ophis. *She is also much more mature than canon Ophis as she expressed serious concern to the Satans about future events. Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Female Characters Category:Canon Dragons Category:Canon Gods Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:CrimsonSOng